


Destiny

by KittyCatXernease



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, KC, Ninja, OC, Raph - Freeform, Raphael - Freeform, Romance, TMNT, TMNT 2012, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatXernease/pseuds/KittyCatXernease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KC was a creature from Dimension X that accidentally traveled to another world known as 'New York', but while exploring this new found land, she stumbled upon the turtles, but also falling for the red masked turtle Raphael. Will KC go back home to Dimension X, but will she also find true love along with Raph?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When it All Began...

KC P.O.V

As I sat there on the cold hard ground starving to death, the only thing I was wondering at this point was when I'll die. I was a confused creature from the world that these beings called Dimension X. Coming to this world on accident, I would expect a creature or two to instructed me on how to get back to my home, but no, in this world, the creatures seemed to be scared of me. No, terrified by me, and always run off of fear whenever they come to view of me. These creatures hated me so much, they left me here to rot and die on the top of there homes with no food, no water and no shelter. I was nothing but a monster to these beings, and it made me fill up with more depression and made me loose more of my hope. 

Many of you may be wondering who I am and where did I come from, well let me start off from the beginning. My name is KC, KC Xernease, and I am a very well known creature from one of the 10 dimensions, which is known as Dimension X. I am a Cataraga, a species of cat like humans that roam the parts of are world, and I'm also a trained warrior that used to defend my home from the dangers that lurked from the barriers outside are home.

Harvest Island was where I lived, a little island that was full of plants and nature, that wherever you went on the island, there was always something to eat from the many vines or stems that you would find. The island was peaceful, quite and beautiful... but it wasn't exciting. I was the kind of girl that was always looking for excitement and adventure, but unfortunately Harvest Island seemed like it was too serene to have any of that, so to sometimes kill off my boredom, I would scare the kids from the village or start little battles or fights with the other warriors. Don't get me wrong, I love it here, but still, it just wasn't a place I would want to live for my entire life, but one particular night would actually make me take back all of what I said about this island. 

Three days ago, I was just doing my usual routine. Exploring, fooling around and guarding the perimeters, until something went wrong. As I was roaming around the island, there was something off. The trees looked like they were dying and the plants and animals looked sick in the area. Out of curiosity, I went further in the land to find out what was going on, but what I found wasn't at all good. There seemed to be a giant hole in the ground with 2 items in it. A amulet and a black crystal. My brain was telling me to not go anywhere near it, but my instincts told me to go and check it out more. 

As I went into the hole, the amulet started glowing. 'That amulet... I've seen it before... in my dreams! But how?'

Lately, when I went to sleep, I alway's had a reoccurring dream. The dream was about a angel talking about the heart and darkness that can fill it and make the light disappear from are hearts, then at the end of it all, she would show me an amulet. She said that this amulet contained the elements of fire, water, ice, and thunder and it could be used to protect others. She soon would give me the amulet and then... I wake up. 

But here it was, the exact same amulet from my dreams was right there in front of me. It scared me to even go near it, but when I was about ready to jump out of that hole and run away from it, I heard a voice.

"Take the amulet..." Said a mysterious voice. I froze. At that point of time, I really didn't know what to do, but after a moment of silence and thought, I ever so slowly started walking towards the amulet. When I was about a couple of inches away from the thing, I started reaching for it, and as soon as I touched it, the amulet started flowing again, but not only that, but the dark crystal right next to it started to glow as well.

"Huh?" Before I could figure out why the crystal was glowing, it exploded and created a portal that sucked me in and took me here in this New York place...

I sighed. "What am I going to do?" I lost everything cause of my stupid curiosity! I was doomed! But then I got to thinking of what some of the warriors said to me when I was loosing hope. 

"Never give up, there's always a way" was what they always said to me, and they were right, there's always a way. 

"...I have to find a way back," I said "I ain't going to give up that easily." Then I stood up and admired the lights that shined in all directions. "I will find a way... there's always a way..."

??????? P.O.V  
As I stood in the distance observing this creature, I thought to myself on how useful this girl could be.

"Hmm, maybe Master Shredder would like to hear about this..." Then I ran off to base to tell Master Shredder about my new discovery.


	2. Turtle Temper Part 1

Raph P.O.V  
As me and my brothers were waiting for the Kraang on a rooftop, which was never going to come, Mikey thought it would be funny to start poking my head while he was bored. This really ticked me off, so when he poked me the 7th time, I grabbed his finger and twisted it, making Mikey yelp in pain.

"Guy's!" interrupted Mikey's whining, "We are ninjas on surveillance, we are supposed to be SILENCE!" 

"Sorry Leo, I'll scream quitter..." Then soon after he poked me and giggled again, making me REALLY ticked off. While his finger was still on my head, I grabbed it and slammed Mikey into the ground. Before he could get up, I got him into a headlock and lifted both of us up.

"Say it." I said a bit annoyed.

"Raph!" Leo interrupted us. "Be quiet!"

"Not till Mikey says it." I said looking back at my little brother.

"Ugh, Raphael is all wise and powerful..." Then I started twisting his head.

"Aaand?"

"And he's better then me in any possible way!" Then I let go of his head only to grab it again and slam it on the ground pinning him.

"Aaand?"

"And I'm a lonely worm beneath his feet who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him cause I'm a dirclod."

After that, I licked my finger and slowly pointed towards Mikey's head with him making puppy eyes.

"AAAAND?"

"In the history of the universe, there's never been-"

"Okay, enough!" Leo cut in. I then just growled in irritation. 

"We're wasting our time Leo, the Kraang aren't going to show up."

"Oh there going to show up Raph, I have reliable intel." said my other little brother Donnie.

"You mean April told you." I said.

"You mean your giiiirlfriend..." Mikey replied in a teasing way, making Donnie upset.

"She's not my girlfriend Mikey! She's a girl, who's a friend, who's dad got kidnapped by the same people who were going to stop!"

"Or we could be just sitting out here on a cold rooftop for nothing" I said a bit annoyed. When I was about to continue, I was yet interrupted again, but not by my brothers this time.

"Hey, what's going on up here" said a voice that belonged to a human man. There he stood looking at all 4 of us, with a confused look.

"What the heck?"

"U-uh sir," Leo said a bit shaky "you might be wondering-" but before Leo could finish his sentence, the man cutted him off.

"Which one of you ham shanks busted my satellite dish!" He said in a very angry tone pointing at us.

"Ham shanks?!" I said getting angry.

"I don't even know what that means..." Donnie said trying to think.

"Me neither, but I don't like it." As I was about to grab my sai's, Leo stopped me.

"Let's go Raph." As we were about to walk away, the man said something that REALLY made me mad.

"Yeah, go ahead, listen to your mommy."

That's when I grabbed my sai's "HEY! Watch it bub"

"Ohh, I'm so scared of your salad tongs" he said sarcastically.

"SALAD TONGS!" I said in raged, then started to run at him, but unfortunately my brothers held me back, and that's when me and this barf bag started to argue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KC P.O.V  
As I was in the middle of gazing at the beautiful lights, something caught my attention. Out of the blue, I heard yelling in the distance and when I turned around to see what it was, it really surprised me. It was what seemed to be 4 green men with shells and colored masks and another one of those hostile beings arguing with each other. Well this was interesting...

Out of curiosity, I went towards the building to try to figure out what was going on. When I did get on the building, I stayed hidden and tried my best to hear what they were saying.

"Aw, what's the matter? Wanna piece of me?" Said the being.

"When I'm through with you, a piece of you is all there's going to be left!" yelled the green creature with the red mask. Man, these two must really hate each other. Before the dog fight could continue on, a flash of light shot through the air almost hitting the red masked creature. 

"Huh? What was that?!" I whispered to myself. Before I knew it, there were more beings but they were wearing a weird black outfit. They look so familiar

"The Kraang!" Said the blue masked creature. "Way to blow are position Raph." Raph? Was that the red ones name? Hmm, weird name...

The next thing that happens really did amazed me. The green creatures then pulled out strange objects then started attacking the black outfitted beings with such skill and fluency. 

'I never seen any fighting style like this in Harvest Island, it's amazing!' I thought. 

As they sliced and bashed these beings, I noticed something. Those beings... Are robots! Kraang and robots... wait, these are the creatures that are from the restricted area of my world! How are they here?! The same way I did?!

"Keep going kung fu frogs," said the other being, but this time he had some kind of device in his hand pointing at the green creatures. "This is pure gold!"

"We're not frogs you idiot." Said the one known as Raph. What is even a frog? Is it some kind of species in this world?

"Yeah, and it's not kung fu, it's an ancient Japanese battle art." corrected the purple masked creature. 

"Guys, he got us on tape!" Said the blue masked one with worry, which then only made the man known as Raph get angrier. 

"Not for long he don't" then Raph started charging at the man, but when he was about to tackle him, he's face was slammed into the door when the man closed it. Ouch...

"Fire trucks heading are way, 30 seconds" said the purple masked one as I heard what seemed to be sirens. 

"We gotta move" the blue one said.

"No, we have to find that guy and break his phone... and his face!" ... Dang... this Raph guy has a pretty big temper... I should be cautious around him.

But when I was finished with my thought, they disappeared. Hmm... maybe if I somehow got that thing that the man was holding to record them, I could learn how to do there fighting style! I gotta get that device before they do!


	3. Turtle Temper Part 2

Raph P.O.V

"Not only did you alert the Kraang, but you also got caught on film." Said my sensei, Master Splinter, a mutant rat that is my adopted father. 

"But sensei, you should've seen this guy, he was the nastiest guy you would've met."

"Except you." Cut in my brother Mikey, making me mad so I slap his head. "Ow!"

"You should've heard this guys insults, they were so.... insulting." I said to him trying to defend myself as me and my brothers were bowing to him after he heard what happened.

"Oh, I did not realized that he insulted you, of course, you had no choice but to jeopardized your mission!"

"Buuuuuuurn." Mikey cutted in again making me more angry. 

"You are ninjas, you stay in the shadows and keep your existence a secret, this is very hard when your revealed in high definition."

"Look, we know where this guy lives, all we have to do is grab him and shack him till the tape pops out." I said.

"Oh there's no tape," my other brother Donnie said as I finished. "Video phones use flashed memory and-" then he soon after stopped when he heard me growl feral.

"Anger is self destructive." Master Splinter added.

"I thought it was others destructive..."

"RAPHAEL!" Master Splinter said in a firm voice making me jump a bit.

"Stand up." When he said that, I did as he said, a bit guilty afterwards.

"Somebody's in troubllllllllle" Mikey said once more making me clench my fist in even more anger trying my best not to punch him, then we soon headed for the dojo. My brothers soon had special training bow and arrows and were soon circling around me.

"Avoid the arrows." Master Splinter ordered me.

"No problem." I said very confidently 

"Hashimai!" Then soon my brothers started shooting at me, but one after another I avoid them very easily and soon when the last arrow was shot, I wasn't hit even once.

"Yamai" then we all stopped.

"Again, but this time Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo, insulted Raphael." 

"Wait, insult him?" Donnie questioned.

"Yes."

"And he can't fight back?" Wait what?!

"Yes."

"Hehe, I'm feeling good about this plan" Donnie said with a smile, then my brothers started circling me again.

"You move like a bloated buffalo." Said Mikey shooting at me, which I avoided.

"I do not!"

"And your always wining, poor me, no one understands me" Leo said then he shoot an arrow at me but this time it hit the back of his shell making me mad.

"Hmm, oh! And you don't keep your back straight when doing a guocay guko mako" then once more Donnie made a shot and it hit me again. Then the insults kept going and going, the arrows also kept going and going, making me more in rage and angry.

"Aww, what's the matter Raph, gonna cry?" Leo said then shooted again.

"I'm... Not.... Gonna cry!" Then I fell to the ground from all the arrows that shot me.

"Haaaa, I wish this moment last forever..." Mikey said.

"Ugh! You no what, forget it, this is stupid!" I said frustrated getting up.

"Aww, it was getting good." Then I turned around to face my sensei in shame.

"Nashina is the ability to endure insults, you cannot be a true ninja till you master it." As he finished, Mikey started laughing again at my humiliation, but before I was about to pumble him, Master Splinter started talking again.  
"Understood?"

"Hai sensei" I replied back.

"You must get that video back, using reason, not force." Then I once more looked at the ground in shame before heading out again to get the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KC P.O.V

As I was running around trying to find the man, I had no luck. He was no where to be found and it was too risky to go into his home, so I had no choice but to wait on that same building were he and those green beings were arguing and hope for the best. As I was waiting though, I felt something crawl on my arm, but when I looked down, I saw a very weird creature. It seemed to be a very tiny creature with 6 legs and it looked like it had a bunch of eyes too. This thing really creeped me out so I tried to shake it off but it wouldn't come off, so I tried shaking my arm harder, which turned out to be the worst thing I could do, cause the spider got off my arm alright, but then it ended up on my face, smack dap on the nose.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" I screamed in terror smacking the creature off me. Ugh, whatever that was, I do not wanna see again...EVER...

"Don't tell me that's not worth something!" I heard a voice yell. Wait, that voice... was it.... yes it is! It's that cranky man with the device! As soon as I heard his voice, I started running to where the guy was, but as soon as I got there, those green creatures beat me to him.

"I'll call you back..." then he took the device away from his ear. "Lay one finger on me, and I'm calling the cops." Cops? Who's that? Is it some kind of machinery...? Eh, who knows.

"We're not gonna hurt you..." Raph said like he was trying to hold in his rage.

"Then what do you want freak?" Geez, harsh. Wait, is that what all these beings think of me, to them, as freaks? 

"We got on the wrong foot last night, some things were said and well... we would just like that video back..." Then he made a fake and what seemed to be a forced smile to him which made the guy look at them as if there just kidding or something.

"Alright, what will you give to me in exchange?" He said a bit cocky.

"Give to you?" Raph said a bit angry and confused.

"Well since I got you like this, you gotta make it worth my while."

"Oh I'll make it worth your while... I WON'T SLAM YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE-" then the blue one put his hand on Raph's shoulder which stopped him from continuing.

"Okay, okay Raph, how about I be in charge of the talking" then he got in front of Raph with an awkward smile leaving a grumpy Raph behind him.

"So what do you want?"

"Hmm, a cool mill outta do it."

"Mm hmm, mm hmm, a cool mill of what?"

"A million dollars" ...what are dollars? Are they some kind of valuable thing?

"We don't have a million dollars..." replied the blue one.

"We have a bunch of Canadian quarters that fell out of the sewer drain pipe though" said the orange one.

"Look, I can make some serious money with this and if you don't wanna pay, I'll keep it till someone does." said the man a bit irritated.

"THATS IT!" The next thing I knew, Raph grab the man and slammed him into the ground with his fist about to punch him. "IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT PHONE RIGHT NOW, ILL KICK YOUR HAIRY BUTT ALL THE WAY TO NEW JERSEY!"

"RAPH!" the blue one interrupted as there was a vehicle heading straight towards them about to run them over, but to there luck, they got out of the way. Soon after Raph grabbed a large like item, lifted it up and threw it at the vehicle, making it crash with a smirk forming on Raph's face.

"Well that was easy" he said very confidently before the same people that wore black, also known as the Kraang, came out of the vehicle and started shooting at them.

"...oookaaaay...." Said Raph once more before the 4 of them got there weapons out and once more started fighting them again. As they were fighting, I noticed that the man didn't have that device in his hands anymore and when I was looking for it, it was right there by the side of the battle. Now's my chance to get it! That's when I quickly started to get off the platform I was on and sneaked my way towards the phone, when I was about to grab it with the cranky old man, the phone was flingged inside the Kraangs vehicle and before the man could get to it, I automatically sprinted to the car and grabbed the device.

"Hey! Give me back my-" before the man could continue, I started hissing at him, making him alarmed so he backed off. Smart choice. But before I could leave with the video, I must of got Raph's attention cause the next thing I knew, he started walking towards the car with rage. Oh no.

"Another one huh?" He then cornered me in the car "I don't know what the shell you are, but you give me that phone, right now!" I was hesitant, but I really didn't want to mess with this guy so I slowly started to give him the phone, but unfortunately, the man got to the phone before Raph could when I was giving it to him. 

"What the! GIVE IT NOW YOU SLIM BAG!!!" I tried to get out but when I did, the Kraang started getting in the car with the 3 of us and soon the vehicle started moving again. That's when Raph started attacking them, one by one with me behind trying to help out. When there was one more left though, it started to grab me and choke me, making me loose oxygen. When I was closed to suffocation, Raph stabbed it with his weapons and threw the body out of the vehicle. I wanted to say thank you, but before I could, he reached his hand to both me and the man.

"C'mon!" He said trying to get us out of the vehicle. 

"Forget it, if you frogs won't buy my video, then maybe these guys will" said the man, which then made Raph grabbed him.

"Listen you idiot! Lizards are not frogs and we are not frogs!" 

"...t-then what are you?" I said a bit hesitant which got Raph's attention, but before he could reply, another Kraang grabbed me and started pinning me, making me unable to do anything.

"HEY! L-LET ME GO!" I yelled but there was no response. When I turned my head to look at Raph, he must of been thrown out of the vehicle cause there outside he was on the ground with the other green creatures, leaving me and this being to be trapped in the hands of the Kraang, leading to what would probably be are doom.


	4. Turtle Temper Part 3

Donnie P.O.V

As Raph, Mikey and Leo got off me, Leo and Raph started arguing.

"Nice going Raph." Leo said to him.

"What did I do?!" Raph said a bit yelling.

"What did you do?! You left the 3 of us in the middle of a battle to yell at somebody! We could of stopped them and got the the tape, but-"

"Technically it's a flash memo-" I said before being cut off.

"Not now!" Leo said "it's in the hands of the Kraang!" While the 2 kept arguing, I noticed something on the road and when I looked down, I was thrilled.

"There car, it's leaking!" I said to the guys.

"Alright! Now we can find there hide out!" Leo said happily and relieved.

"Yeah, and bash some bots!" Raph said which only made Leo turned to him not so thrilled.

"What?" Raph said.

"WE are going to bash some bots, you are going back to the lair."

"WHAT! C'mon guys, we can't let Leo power trip us like this can we?" Raph said to me and Mikey.

"... I think Leo's right." I said in response.

"Until you learn to control your temper, we just can't trust you" then we started heading off to follow the trail, leaving a very mad but sad Raph... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph P.O.V

"Who does Leo think he is?!" I said as I was having a conversation with my pet turtle Spike back at the lair. "So what if I got a temper, I'm still the best fighter we got, if anything, my anger makes me a better fighter!" Then I sat down by Spike. "You understand don't you Spike? Chew on your leaf if you understand me." Then shortly afterwards Spike chewed on his leaf. "Yeah I thought so."

"I understand you too Raphael." A voice spoke to me unexpectedly which scared me. When I looked up to see who was talking to me, it was Master Splinter.

"Seriously, you gotta knock or something..." I said a bit irritated.

"Raphael, let me tell you a story."

"Sensei, I'm not really in the mood for a story..." I replied back.

"Spike, chew on your leaf if you are in the mood for a story." Then shortly after Spike chewed on his leaf again. "Very well, when I was a young man, I fell in love with a woman-"

"Oh, is it really that late..." I said as I tried to rat myself out of Splinters stories.

"Sit." He ordered which I obeyed with a growl as Master Splinter continued with his story. 

"Her name was Teng Shan, and I was not the only one who loved her. There was another man who was competing for her attention... Oroku Saki..."

"Shredder..." I said saying what Oroku Saki's new name was called now.

"One day he insulted me in front of her, he called me many things... I felt like though's insults could not go unanswered... I lost my temper and over time are rivalry festered into hatred, until Shredder sought to finish me... and I lost my beloved Teng Shen..." 

"... But... but it wasn't your fault. Shredder insulted you, you had no choice" I added in.

"No choice? I could of chosen to ignore him, I could of chosen to let his words wash over me, like a river over stone. I let him anger me, it was I who turned his words into weapons" Then Splinter came up to me and put his reassuring hand on my shoulder. "That's the choice I made, what choice will you make?" Then Splinter left me with me having a lot of thought in my mind from that, but shortly, I knew exactly what I had to do, but first I had to find my brothers!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KC P.O.V

When I woke up, I was expecting to wake up at my home, to get up and start my day, to hope that all of what happened was just a dream... but all of that didn't happen and it wasn't a dream... all of what happened was real. When I opened my eyes from being knocked out by one of the Kraang, I was tied up to a chair with the man that had the device with me, and we were in some kind of weird building with glass tubes that were filled with some kind of weird glowing substance. It looked like he was up a while, cause it seemed like he was trying to persuade the Kraang into buying his so call 'phone'.

"Okay, how about you pay me 500,000 dollars, AND you can keep the phone" no response. All the Kraang were doing was watching that stupid video. Ugh, it's all thanks to that video I'm stuck in this mess too. "... Okay, 4,000 dollars"

As the Kraang were talking to each other, I started whispering to the man.

"Pssst, yo, how long have we been here?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh great, your awake."

I just sighed in announce. "Just please tell me how long I've been out..."

"I don't know, a half an hour? Look sweet cheeks, I'm not a clock."

"Fine I understand... and don't EVER call me that..." Before we could continue on are chat, the chair all the sudden started to move. When me and the man turned are heads to see who was pulling us, I saw 3 of the green turtles, the blue one, purple one, and the orange one, rescuing us. Wait, where was the red one?

"We're going to get you 2 out of here." Whispered the blue one.

"What about my phone?!" The man said in a very loud voice, which made me and the blue masked creature shush him to be quiet.

"Don't shush me, I'm not leaving without my phone!" Then the Kraang finally noticed us.

"Stop the ones that need to be stopped!" Shouted the Kraang "stop!"

"Remind me again why we're saving these 2 anyways?" The purple one asked the blue one.

"HEY!" I said a bit offended.

"Oh! Sorry..." The purple one said a bit guilty of what he said, then the three pulled out there weapons and started fighting the Kraang. As they were, the chair all the sudden started moving and when I was trying to find out why, it was the man trying to get that thing called the phone. 

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" I said trying to get out. "That things the whole reason why we're here!"

"I don't care! I'm getting my phone!" As he was speaking, I finally got out my claws and started ripping the material that was around me, and to my luck, I got out just in time before the man fell on the ground with the chair. Oops. Then he soon grabbed his phone with victory. "Got it!" But when he did, the Kraang blasted he glass underneath him that was filled with some weird glowing substance and fortunately for me, I got out of the way. I didn't want to look back cause the next thing that happened was the man screaming. Everyone especially me froze and stopped fighting.

"Kraang!" Said one of the droids to the other. "Go to the the place where the thing makes the noise then come back to Kraang to report what the thing that makes the sound." Then one of the droids started walking towards the shadows where the scream was. As we waited for something to happen, the Kraang droid started flying across the room, then instead of a scream, there was a roar.

"Um, I don't like the sound of that..." Said the orange one looking scared. Then out of the shadows, a terrifying creature jumped in front of me and started roaring more. "I don't like the looks of it either!" Said the orange one again backing up. Me on the other hand was terrified. It was almost exactly like that little creature that was on my arm earlier that scared me, but a whole lot bigger!

"What did you do to me?! I'm hideous!" He exclaimed. Wait... was this thing that man?!?! How is this possible?!?! Before I could try to figure everything out, the transformed man grabbed me by one of his arm and lifted me in the air. "Grr, at least I have a trophy..." He said with a smirk.

"HEY! L-LET ME GO!" But all he did was roar at me which made me so scared that I almost wetted myself. "H-HELP ME!!!" I screamed in panic helpless.

"Don't worry, the 4 of us can handle it." The blue one said.

"Okay this might be a bad time to point thins out but... you sent one of the 4 of use... home." The purple one said nervously.

"And right now, I wish it was me!" The orange one said in fear. 

"This is your fault! I'm gonna rip your heads off!" The new formed man said in rage.

"Okay guys, prepare to dish out the wrath of justice!" Said the blue one.

"Okay, seriously just yell get him..." The purple one said to him like he was clueless.

"Get-" before the blue one and the purple one could argue more, the blue one was slammed across the room and soon the battle began. The green creatures started slicing and attack the thing and started to do a little damage to him, but the green ones weren't doing so careful on avoiding there attacks at me, making me have to wiggle to avoid there attacks. 

"Is that all you got?!" The orange one said, then the transformed man started spitting acid out of his mouth, almost hitting the green creatures. "The answer I was looking for was yes." Then the battle started to get more intense. Due to this new creatures ability, the green creatures were starting to loose as I was being thrown around like a dirty rag. As the battle was continuing though, the floors started to collapse and soon the green creatures fell through the next set of floors. 

"We're no match for Spider Bites!" The orange one proclaimed.

"Spider Bites?" The blue one questioned.

"Well he's a spider and he bites so I thought-" 

"We get it!"

Then me and this now so called Spider Bites fell along with the creatures, and as I closed my eyes scared to see what would happen next, I heard a voice.

"Wow" I looked up to see the other green creature Raph with hope in my eyes "I didn't think this guy could get any uglier."

"Raph!" Said the orange and purple one happily. The soon Raph did a flip and landed facing me and Spider Bites with a serious look on his face, which made my face red. Wait, why did my face turn red when I saw him?

"Alright, I think you've been punished enough. Come and join us!" The blue one said very quickly.

"Aww, look, if it isn't the kung fu frog with the salad tongs." Said Spider Bites.

"Hey look, it's the loud mouth who's about to get his butt kicked." Raph said back as he got his weapons ready, me holding for dear life that I still don't get hit. As we were in battle, Spider Bites shot more acid onto the floor making the blue, purple and orange masked creatures fall through the floor again. I wasn't sure what was on that next level since Spider Bites and me were still on the top level above, but whatever was down there made the purple one frightened. 

"Uh, let's not fall through this floor okay..." He said. Then Spider Bites faced Raph.

"Dance for me frog!" Then he started shooting acid at Raph making him fall back. 

"S-STOP!" I screamed scared a bit trying to kick him, but it was no use.

"Watch me as I turn your friends into frog fries, I'll surve them with your salad tongs!" Then Spider Bites all the sudden shot a string to the ground and jumped off to the next level the other creatures were on.

"H-HELP ME!" I screamed in terror as I was falling, but as I looked up, I saw Raph falling down too following us, but as he landed on Spider Bites, he used his weapon to cut the string Spider Bites made, grabbed me by my waist, then jumped again away from the monstrous creature as Spider Bites landed with a great thud, all while I was closing my eyes not wanting to see what would happen next.

"You okay?" Raph asked me, and as I opened my eyes, I saw beautiful bright green eyes look at me with concern, and all we did was just stare at each other for the few seconds we had until Spider Bites finally got up which then made Raph put me down on the ground and get into a fighting stance again as Spider Bites roared at Raph.

"Aww, froggy thinks he can stop me," Spider Bites taunted him "Ribbit, ribbit... What's the matter tadpole? Too scared too-" in the middle of Spider Bites talking, I noticed something that Raph was doing. He seemed to be breathing very slowly then he whispered something I didn't understand.

"Like a river... over stone..." Then Raph had a confident smirk on his face then dashed and attack Spider Bites. Though Spider Bites kept dodging Raph's attacks, Raph still had the advantage. As they kept battling on, Spider Bites started shooting more acid at Raph, but this time Raph was prepared, as he took one of Spider Bites legs and let the acid hit it, making Spider Bites yelp in pain. 

"That's some Kung Foo frog..." Spider Bites said, then shortly after the rest of the green creatures came in behind Raph and in front of me ready for battle.

"We're not frogs, were ninja turtles!" Said Raph boldly before all 4 of them started attacking Spider Bites again. Ninja turtles? So that's what they were. As they fought Spider Bites with a greater advantage than he had, he finally started backing off finally making a death glare to all of us.

"You guys are gonna pay!" Then Spider Bites started making a swift and fast escape.

"Raph, grab the girl!" The blue one said to Raph as the 3 others started chasing Spider Bites. Before I could get up, I was lifted up by 2 pairs of muscular green arms again and staring back at those bright green eyes. Then we were soon lifted off into the air chasing Spider Bites as well, but unfortunately as we got out of the building, we met up with the other 3 standing there as they lost Spider Bites. 

"I know a black widow that would be good for him." The purple one remarked as Raph putted me down and soon looked back at me. 

"You okay?" He said to me with a bit of concern. I stayed silent, too afraid to speak to him though, but as I was about to leave, the orange one got right in front of me. 

"Aww, she's so cute! Can we keep her?!" He said in a happy excited tone. 

"No Mikey, Master Splinter will never allow it and she's a complete stranger." The blue one replied. So the orange one is named Mikey...

"Aww..." Mikey said very sadly, then got out of my way so I can leave. Before I could leave though, I turned around to the ones known as 'the ninja turtles' and said my first words to them.

"... Farewell..." Then I left them with a surprised look on there faces. As I jumped about 5 or more structures, I decided to turn around to see what the ninja turtles were doing and as I did, I just giggled as I saw Raph and Mikey rough house, then I disappeared into the shadows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

???????? P.O.V

As I returned to the Shredders lair, I bowed before the thrown oh my master as he sat there excepting me to report back to him.

"Speak." He said.

"There has been no signs of Hamato Yoshi yet sir, but there was something very interesting I'm sure you'll find of interest."

"... I'm listening" he replied.

"There was some kind of freak on the rooftops that seemed to look like a cat. It's also seemed to be clueless and is just roaming the city..."

"... Hmm... this creature might have great use for me. You are dismissed Xever..." Then I smirked as I walked away with a satisfying devious smile on my face as I walked away without a punishment...


End file.
